The Schemin Madres
by ohsupwhassup
Summary: demi and selena haven't spoken in years. what happens when the moms get involved?
1. Chapter 1

you ever have those moments when you know you were wrong?

everything that you did, in that moment seemed rational, but as you look back you realize "hey I'm an idiot!"

I guess I should start with some back story. My name is Selena Gomez. I am 20 years old, and I'm an idiot.

At the time, I didn't think I was an idiot. If you would've asked me a week ago, I would still tell you the same thing.

I was right. I had to take care of myself. My life is important too. "You can only help someone so much when they're pushing you away" is what everyone told me. They told me to stop caring. How am I supposed to stop caring?

But I think that right there is our number one weakness as humans.

We care too much. We dwell. We're nostalgic. all. the. time. We always talk about the things we SHOULD'VE done for others. But who can blame us? We make so many mistakes. So i guess, in a way, dwelling makes us human.

I can't be the only one who wishes that time can just creep back slowly, and we can remake memories at our own pace, in our own way, and have an outcome we can control.

When I had mustered up the courage to finally confront her, I had this feeling in my gut. You know the one God gave you so that way you won't make stupid decisions? And you just ignore it anyways because you're an idiot? I had one of those, it was small, but it was still there. And maybe if I had listened to it when it was there, I wouldn't be here.

And the thing is, when bad things happen you remember everything about that day. And thats how you know something has affected you more than your pride will ever let you admit. The memories, the faint pain still sitting in your bones from that five minute confrontation.

*_flashback*_

_"Selena? What are you doing here. I'm busy and I really don't feel like hearing another one of your lectures." _

_Demi didn't want to hear Selena's incessant nagging about the "harm she was doing to her body" and how "she needs to check into rehab". She loved Selena with all her heart, she truly did. But hearing the same thing from your friends and family and girlfriend is the most annoying thing ever. _

_"Demi you're blanking out on me again. Did you even hear a word I said?"_

_"No, I didn't. Now, are you coming or going, cause I have places I need to be."_

_Selena just looked at the girl standing there and she knew that was not the girl she fell in love with. That is someone she does not know. And she couldn't take it anymore._

_"Demi, we're through. I can't do this anymore. I've tried so hard to be a good girlfriend to you and all you do is take advantage of everyone. When is the last time you talked too your mom? Do you care about anyone but yourself anymore?"_

_Selena saw a tear make its way down Demi's left cheek and she felt bad for making the one girl she loved cry. But she could not break. _

_"Selena. Please don't break up with me. I'll do anything. I'll get help. Please. Stay. I can't do this without you. Selena." Demi gets on her knees and scoots her way to Selena. She wraps her arms around the taller girls waist. Demi started crying into Selena's abdomen. _

_Selena could not break. She knew that if she stayed any longer that she would not go through with it. And at this point, Selena saw herself as an enabler and she couldn't do it anymore. _

_Selena pushes Demi off of her. Not hard enough that Demi hits the floor, but with just enough to get Demi off of her. _

_"Selena. Please. I love you. You can't do this." Selena had tears running down her face, but she could not give in. She grabs Demi's face and kisses Demi with every ounce of strength she had. As she pulls back, she whispers "I'm doing this for you. I'll always love you."_

_She runs out of the house and she does not turn back. She drives around in her car and cries for hours. She ignored every call and text message from Justin, her mom, Taylor. Nobody mattered at this point except the girl she left._

_*end flashback*_

"Selena. Selena. Selena. Wake up. You okay?" Selena fell asleep in the back of her moms jeep on their way to LAX.

"Yeah mom. I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

"Again? Honey this is like the 5th bad dream you've had in the past two weeks. Is everything okay?"

Selena couldn't tell her mom she was thinking about Demi again. She made that fatal mistake once about a year ago and had to hear her mom nag her about how she "should call demi" and how we're both being "immature tits" and how we need to "grow up". Selena just was not in the mood for it today. She just broke up with Justin and she just needed time to herself. Mandy convinced her to flight tooTexas. Stay with her aunt for a few weeks and have some time away from Los Angeles. Who doesn't love a vacation paid for by their mom?

"Mom, everything is fine. If it weren't fine I would tell you." Selena winces. She knows whats coming next.

"Like you told me about Demi? I didn't know until you guys broke it off and you were walking around the house in one of her tour t shirts and the same grey sweatpants for three weeks. We had to burn those Selena. Are you listening? There were so many grease spots in them, we couldn't even wash them. We had to BURN them. So no, if anything was wrong, you wouldn't tell me. I had to find out from Dianna…and THEN..."

"MOM! Mom. Stop. Just stop. I'll make sure that I tell you everything you ever wanna know if you stop nagging me about that one slip up. That was two years ago and we don't even talk anymore. So there is no reason to bring her up every time something isn't working out in my life."

"Lena, you haven't been the same since the falling out. we all see it. The sparkle in your eye has been gone for two years. We all just want it back. Dianna told me the other day that its the same way for Demi an-"

"YOU TALK TO DEMI'S MOM!? MOM. ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Selena was fuming. How could her mom talk about her and Demi like that with Demi's mom.

"Selena! Quiet down. You're gonna wake the baby. And yes. Me and Dianna talk a lot. Just because you girls had a falling out doesn't mean we did. We just hate seeing our babies upset."

"First of all I'm not a baby, I am a mature young adult. And second of all, me and Demi can handle our own problems. Butt out."

'"Don't be so rude. Your mouth has been so filthy ever since you dated that Bieber kid. Ugh. And if you guys are so mature and you can handle it yourselves, why aren't you talking yet?"

Selena's mom was right. Selena knew it. And she knew her mom knew it, cause she could see her moms smug little look in the rearview. So she did the only thing she could think of to get Mandy back. Selena grabs her white iPhone and turns the volume up on the song she's currently listening too and puts it near her little sisters ear. Abigail wakes up.

"Selena!" Selena starts laughing really hard. Tears were streaming down her face.

Abigail stops crying and looks at her sister laughing and she starts laughing. Which cause Mandy to start laughing.

Soon it was a car full of laughing girls at LAX. Selena hops out the car and grabs her luggage.

"Come here Selena. I love you okay? And I only want whats best for you okay. Have fun in Texas okay? And live a little. You only do it once."

"Who are you Drake? I love you too Mom. Who knows, maybe I'll find some love in the Lone Star. Eh?"

Mandy just shakes her head. "Maybe, Selena. Just maybe."

Selena starts walking away. "Bye mom. Bye Abigail. I love you guys."

Selena walks away.

Mandy grabs her cellphone out of her pocket and dials a familiar number.

"Hey Dianna. Yep. I just put her on the plane. Is Demi in Texas yet? She is? Perfect. The plan is officially in affect."

**I HAVE NO IDEA WHY IM STARTING A STORY. IT WILL BE A SHORT ONE CAUSE THIS ORIGINALLY WAS GONNA BE A ONE SHOT. LEMME KNOW IF Y'ALL LIKE IT**


	2. Chapter 2

Demi had been in Texas for about 4 days with her Aunt Adrienne and she was loving it. Hollywood has gotten worse since she first started her career and it felt good to leave the spotlight even if only for a little bit.

The good old days when she first started, If she could relive those days, she would do so in a heartbeat.

She would've never started doing drugs. She would have never hung with those dreadful human beings she called friends. But most of all she would have never let anything get in the way of her relationship with Selena.

Selena Gomez.

The Selena Gomez. International Pop Star. Star of the hit TV show Wizards of Waverly Place.

But to Demi, she's just Selena. The girl who stuck with her through everything. The girl she pushed away without a second thought.

She can't remember much about the day Selena left, but she does remember the last time her lips touched hers. She remembers the smell of her perfume. After that, not so much.

That was 2 years ago. She had to move on. Hard to move on from a first love, no matter how hard you try. Pushing them to back of your mind until a day you're just laying in your bed, listening to some sad song preferably by Janet Jackson or Amy Winehouse and all the good and bad come flooding into your mind like the dam of your psyche just broke and all the waves of nostalgia attack your emotions. And then after that, moving on in the most stoic way possible.

Love truly is a losing game.

"Demi! Demi! You wanna go get some ice cream? The boys are with your uncle and I was thinking we can have a girls night." Demi's aunt Adrienne calls from down the stairs.

"Uhh yeah! You don't have to ask me twice! You know how much I love ice cream!" Demi puts on her shoes and takes off running down the steps. She gets to the fifth step and leaps. She lands perfectly on her feet. She does the motion that a gymnast does when they stick the landing.

"Demi please don't jump down the steps. You know your cousins follow your example with everything, and if one of their necks break you're paying the doctors bill."

"But-"

Demi's aunt puts her finger up and closes her eyes. "Zip it. Get your shoes on and lets go."

"Im twenty years old you know. I shouldn't be getting treated like this. I had a number one album in 20+ countries and I could buy this entire neighborhood" Demi grumbles to herself.

"What was that Demetria?" Her aunt heard her perfectly but she wants to see if Demi would say that too her face.

Demi smiles really big. "Nothing! I was just saying how much I love the place! And has anyone ever told you that you're a spitting image of Beyonce?"

"Thats what I thought. Get in the car. Been hanging out with Dallas too much."

As they were driving to the ice cream shop one of Selena's songs comes on and Demi's face falls into a sad expression.

"We can change it. I know how hard it must be for you to see her everywhere you go these days."

"It's fine. I think I still love her. And it sucks, cause I know she probably doesn't still love me anymore."

"You guys were each others first love. I don't think that ever goes away. But if you say so…."

"It's whatever." Demi puts her earbuds in.

Adrienne grabs her phone and dials Demi's mom.

"Hey Dianna."

"Hey Adrienne. Is she doing good? Has she caught on yet?"

"She's doing good. She's in the car with me right now. Nope."

"Adrienne! Are you serious? Are you trying to ruin the plan or something?"

"No she has her earbuds in. Loud. She's not going to hear a thing I say. So I'm taking her out to ice cream right now to the little spot her and you know who used to frequent. Is Selena's aunt sticking with the plan or am I blowing twenty dollars for nothing?"

"Her aunt is sticking with the plan. Selena's plane should be landing in about 30 minutes. So drive around in a few circles and distract her a little until Selena shows up. She won't notice." Demi's aunt chuckles. She doesn't even know how she got involved, but she's having fun. She needed something to do this summer, and making the two girls fall for each other again seemed like her idea of a good time.

Adrienne drives around for about 20 more minutes and then she reaches Mr. Freezes ice cream shop.

"Demi. We're here. Demi. Wake up."

"I'm up. I'm up. Why did that take so long?"

Adrienne's eyes bulge out of her head. She didn't think Demi would notice.

"The stop lights in this town take like 5 minutes each. We did a lot of waiting at the stop lights."

That didn't make any sense to Demi, but she just shrugged it off.

They walk into Mr. Freezes and Demi runs to the ice cream like a 5 year old.

Adrienne just chuckles to herself. Some things never change.

"I want cookies and cream. Lots of cookies. The oreos are the best part." Demi smiles really big. Adrienne is glad she gets to see that smile more often these days.

About eight miles away Selena is just meeting up with her aunt.

"Hey honey. I haven't seen you in years. You've become Ms. Hollywood and forgot us little people. How are you?"

Selena always dreads meeting up with family members she hasn't talked too in years. They always point out the fact that she doesn't come around much. It always make her feel guilty. Not being there for the people that love her is starting to become the story of her life and it sucks.

"I'm good Aunt Mary. Just escaping the craziness that is Hollywood. How is everything with you and uncle Rico?"

"They're fine. How are things with you and that kid Jordan?" Selena bust out laughing.

"Aunt Mary! It's Justin. His name is Justin. Not Jordan. I don't even want to know where you got Jordan from."

Mary chuckles to herself. She misses this Selena. The happy and joking one. Not the one that has her phone in her hand the entire time waiting for some idiot too text her. Well, at least that Justin idiot. She didn't mind that Demi idiot.

"Hey Selena. You wanna go to that coffee shop about 3 miles away from here?"

Selena's face lights up.

"Mr. Freezes!? Of course I wanna go. They have the best double chocolate chip ice cream on this earth. The cookies and cream used to be Demi's favorite. She use to get two scoops with double the oreos. I don't know why I just said that, but yeah. Lets just go."

Selenas aunt silently laughs to herself. Selena has no idea whats about to happen.


End file.
